


Still Not Titled

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: The fuck are titles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Okay bye, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, hybrid!louis, like i would have it any different ha, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes into his first heat and Harry finally repays him for that blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Not Titled

**Author's Note:**

> Just you know all these fics are finished or started at 4am and unbetad so pre apologies for typos xx

Harry would sit back in the morning sometimes and just observe Louis. The soft curves, the tanned sick shining in the morning sunlight. Sometimes his ears would twitch, or he'd flick his tail as a way to acknowledge Harry's presence. The days he would wake up before Harry he would take to the kitchen, he was good at making breakfast but not any other meals. Sometimes even Harry would sneak up and place a gentle kiss on the hybrids neck, earn a squeak of surprise from the cold metal looping Harry's lip pressing onto the warm skin.

Some days Louis would lay around in boxers and Harry's shirt while he's working, deeming the day as a nap day. Harry would come home from the tattoo parlor he worked at with Zayn, _he answered the phone and pierced people not yet trusted to permanently mark people._ He didn't mind he loved piercing, he could try to talk to people after he puts a clamp on their lips, and giving cheeky grins. He still is annoyed about Nick dropping by the parlor trying to apologize but blew it once he heard Zayn and Niall _who was at the time getting a really stupid tattoo as an outcome of a lost bet_ talking about how cute it was when they showed up and Louis was asleep and purring on Harry's chest. "You should let that thing sleep on you, it might have fleas." Harry took offense to that, he took great care of Louis, to regular baths _that were no longer fights as long as Harry joined or helped_. Long story short he hasn't even bothered to talk to Nick do the past couple of days. Louis wouldn't leave Harry's side when he got home, not until he got to see that dimpled smile.

Harry won't forget the day he had to deal with angry parents coming in because their _legal_ child came in to yell at him for _legally_ piercing their child. They wouldn't let up, hell they even called the police down _which didn't work on their account considered the officer that came down was Liam's father._ for extra measure he went through all the paper work Liam had filed. After being stuck there for another hour he finally got home just wanting to be with his kitten, as he opened the door he was hit with as sweet smell and the sound of broken mewls coming from his room. "Louis!" He called immediately in panic, his kitten shouldn't be in pain. Louis small body was flushed red against the white of the bed, the black covers on the floor and most of his clothes he was wearing the morning scattered around the room. The bulge in his boxers looked painful and the back soaking through, Louis whimpered almost passed out from the pain. Harry racked his brain to understand what was going on, he knew Louis was a late bloomer, he stayed innocent and oblivious until Harry fucked a guy in front of him. Unintentionally of course, he forgot about the small kittens bed in the corner. It snapped into place when he heard Louis cry out in need once again _he was finally getting his first heat_. 

"Kitten! I'm here, what do you need me to do?" It was useless Louis wasn't totally there, " _I guess this is the best time to pay him back for his surprise blow job._ " Harry thought to himself. He pulled the boxers that were horribly soaked down the hot tanned legs, placing a soft kiss on Louis inner thigh earning a whimper in response. He cursed for having to do this when Louis wasn't mentally there, he also cursed Louis for not liking to touch himself but brushed that off because it was kinda hot and adorable. Louis red cock had slapped up against his stomach earning another broken mewl from touching the over heated sensitive skin. Harry's large hand enclosed around Louis leaking cock, squeezing just the right amount to have Louis coming within a few flicks of his wrist. The warm cum landed on Louis already overheated stomach, "M-more." Louis cried coming out of his partial subspace state. "I've got you, Lou." He promised placing a kiss on Louis inner thigh, who only reacted by opening his legs more. Louis sucked in a breath as Harry licked up Louis cock that was still rock hard, the cold of a tongue ring that Louis had forgotten about making an appearance. He was already overwhelmed as Harry put it to use, swirling his tongue around the head of Louis cock. The cold of various pieces of Harry's jewelry on Louis skin was putting him over the edge as Harry sucked his cock, gentle in a suckling way.

Harry's hands slid onto Louis back, he moaned back arching, ears twitching as he came into Harry's mouth as his tail flicked in lazy appreciation. Harry look up, eyes grazing over his hybrid whose skin was still burning red but cock was now softer. He looked so beautiful and he was so submissive to all of Harry's touches, little hands clasped at nothing, one lifted at Harry was a silent way to say _up, come here_. Harry was slotted between Louis thighs in a moment, earning a half pained moan over the rough fabric of Harry's jeans on his still way to sensitive skin but was cut off my the gentle kiss Harry placed on his lips. His arms looped around Harry's neck, fingers tangling in the curls that had been styled in a quiff. The need to be filled was slowly creeping up on him, his skin getting hotter causing Harry to moan "What do you need me to do baby?" He asked against Louis lips, and he may of bit his lip as extra measure. "Need y-your cock." He let out a breathy moan as he base the mistake of shifting, his exposed cock pressing against Harry's jean clad one. "N-need you in me." Was just above a whisper.

Louis was tugging at Harry's clothes, needing them off, it was to much _just so many different feelings_. Harry gulped at Louis discomfort getting up only to earn a cry of "No." as he pulled off his clothing. He climbed back on the bed, lifting Louis thighs, a bit taken back at the sight of the dripping hole. He was hesitant dipping a finger down to the fluttering hole, running his finger along it only causing Louis to press down on the digit. The tight, wet, warmth was a pleasing feeling, Harry zoned out taking in the feeling of Louis hole as he fucking himself on the single digit. Harry grabbed Louis small hip, slowly easing his finger in and out before pushing in a second digit, Louis moaned at the welcoming stretch, his tail ghosting on Harry's thigh as a thank you. Harry attached his mouth to Louis nipple as a way to drive the boy over the edge faster only to choke out a gasp moments later hyper aware that Louis had managed to lazily wrap his tail around his cock. He returned the favor adding a third finger, spreading them carefully. His hole tightened on in the fingers, moaning and his tail tightened around Harry's cock feeling full but not quite full _enough_. 

"More, Harry. Please." He whimpered out. Harry pulled his fingers out, earning another small whimper as Louis clenched around nothing, he got away just long enough to get a condom out of his nightstand. His mind was racing, _he was going to take Louis virginity, his little Louis._ "Are you sure you want this, Lou." His voice gentle as always. Louis took a deep breath "I want this." He promised, Harry pressed another kiss to Louis lips as he clumsily managed to tear the foil packet open _it was a first without using his teeth_. He rolled the condom on before pushing Louis legs up, thinking a moment before grabbing a pillow that managed to stay on the bed under Louis hips. Harry nudged his tip against Louis slick hole as Louis hand found the chain of Harry's paper airplane necklace. He gently tugged the chain getting Harry to meet his lips, it made Harry's racing mind halt as his cock slid into Louis slick heat inch by inch. Louis let out a breathy moan into his mouth, I mean he knew Harry's dick was big from seeing it on various occasions and the blow job but it felt so much bigger inside him. Harry's tongue slipped into Louis mouth, still pleased at the sweet taste, lust blown emotions driven up the wall as Louis small body took his entire length, a loud moan ripping from Harry's chest as he bottomed out. "F-fuck. Please move." Louis voice was strained in need of the friction. Harry's eyes traveled over the small curvy body before latching onto the soft skin on Louis neck sucking a love bite into the unmarked skin as he slowly rolled his hips. Harry just about lost it, feeling the vibration before hearing the sound _Louis started to fucking purr_. "Oh fuck, Lou." He muttered, picking up pace, actually pulling out and re-angling in search of Louis prostate. Louis sharper than usual nail trailed down Harry's back, lightly coaxing him to move faster and harder but the moment Harry his his prostate his nail racked down the muscular back, and me may or may not have drawn blood from the muscular back simultaneously letting out a loud moan.

Harry angled so he was hitting that spot repeatedly, Louis was choking on moans mixed with purrs as his prostate took the pounding from Harry's cock. "Fuck." Harry muttered feeling his climax creeping up and fast. He took ahold of Louis neglected cock, pumping it in time with his fast thrusts and Louis turned to putty cumming without warning with a loud breathless cry. His walls tightening fast on Harry making him cum hard enough to make him a little light headed. Louis clumsy hands found their way, one in Harry's slightly sweaty curls the other on the necklace chain pulling Harry down into a lazy kiss allowing him to slip out of his now tender hole. "I love you, Haz." A tired yet fond look was on his face, gazing up at his favorite pierced face, eyeliner a little smudged but the fond loving look was being returned. "I love you too, Louis." He sealed it with another kiss on the raw lips carefully getting off Louis, taking notice to the now cooled skin. He tossed the used condom and got a warm wet washcloth to clean him up, Louis was already asleep, cum drying on his chest that was rising and falling slowly, soft purrs still coming from him.

He cleaned off the cum and the slick on his thighs, he may have placed a kiss there one more time before tossing the rage to join his clothes and picking up his pillows and blanket situating the bed and pulling Louis onto his chest finally falling into much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Andyglassismymom.tumblr.com  
> Ask Louis blog pliantlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
